Rowen
by Risa13
Summary: What if, when Sam and Dean were younger, another member was added to their little ragtag family by unexpected means? What if this person just so happened to have a special connection to one of the family members? SLASH!dont like,dont read! Dean/OMC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rowen Evan Fryar was not a very happy person. He couldn't remember a time when he had been, because since the age of three Rowen had been abused.

He didn't really know how it got started, all he knew was that he was bad and he deserved it. That was what Rowen's father had told him and he believed him because all he had ever known was his life with his father. He never thought what his father was doing to him was wrong, he always believed what he was told by him because he was his caregiver and he was to show him respect.

His father, in his younger years, had been a demon hunter and had met his mother while working a case. Later they were married and they had a happy life together, until Rowen's mother became pregnant. She had a very difficult pregnancy and when it came time for Rowen to be born she could not make it through the labor. She died of complications but Rowen made it through and was a beautiful little baby with dark hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Rowen's father couldn't cope with the loss of his wife and he always blamed Rowen for her death.

For years Rowen's father beat him and abused him and sweet little Rowen just took the pain, never a peep. Finally at the age of thirteen someone would come to his rescue, someone who Rowen would become very close to in his future,

This someone, or some bodies as the case may be, went by the name of Winchester, John, Dean, and Sam Winchester to be exact, and they would play important roles, that none of them could comprehend, in the life of one Rowen Fryar. John met Rowen's father on a case and they became close friends but lost contact shortly after and had only seen each other a few times since. This would be the first time John had seen Rowen's father since before his mother had died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rowen was washing dishes from his father's supper and humming a little when he heard someone pull up outside the house. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it, his father was on the couch watching the football game, he never got up to answer the door anyway. Rowen opened the door and was greeted with the sight of three men standing on the porch he noticed immediately the one to the right who looked to be about twenty. There was also an older looking man who looked to be about the same age as his father and another one who had to be the tallest person he had ever seen in his life, but he also looked to be the youngest of the three.

"Can I help you?" asked Rowen, a little surprised to see anyone other than one of his father's friends at his door.

"Hello Sweetheart, is your daddy home?" asked the older looking man sweetly. Rowen was a little confused; no one had ever called him sweetheart before.

"Yes." He answered hesitantly. He was debating on whether or not to allow them into the house when his father yelled angrily, "Where the hell is my beer?" and stormed over to the door.

"I'm sorry daddy," said Rowen, "I was answering the door, these men are here to see you sir."

"Well why the hell didn't you let them in?" yelled his father. "Hello, Matthew." Greeted the one who had called him sweetheart. " John Winchester?! Is that you?" said his father. " I never thought I'd see you again, let alone on my doorstep."

" How have you been Matthew?" asked John.

"Alright." His father stated, " So what are you doing here anyway John."

" I need your help with something."

Matthew looked a little weary but said "Come on in John and these fine boys. Your sons?"

"Yes, this is Dean my oldest," he said pointing to the one who looked to be about twenty. He then pointed to the tall one and said "and this is Sam."

They followed Rowen and Matthew into the house and sat when Matthew offered.

"Go get me a beer boy." He said to Rowen. Rowen started toward the kitchen but was stopped by his father, " John you and the boys must be hungry I'll have Evan fix you something."

"Umm yeah that sounds good." said John, "Why don't you boys go help him out?"

"Alright." agreed Dean and he and Sam followed him to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The boys followed Rowen to the kitchen and he started to open cupboards to see what they had in stock, when Sam stopped him.

"You don't have to get us anything you know, he just said that to get us out of the room." He said.

"I had better get you something or he'll be very angry." Rowen said hesitantly.

"No really don't waste your time we just ate before we came," disagreed Dean, "What did you mean by he'll be angry?"

"I…I umm nothing I just don't want to make him mad." he said. "Darling," started Dean and once again Rowen was shocked, that was the second time since these men had been here that he had been called a sweet little pet name and he was starting to like it, "does your father…does he uhh….does he….does he hurt you?" "What?!" asked Rowen paling slightly. "No umm…no why would you ask me that?"

"Well, Sweetie, its just that," started Sam looking wearily at Dean, "Its just that you seem to be a little skittish and he seems to be a little hard on you is all. We just don't want some sweet little boy like you to get hurt."

"No I'm fine, I'm not hurt and I don't need any help!"

"Ok…Ok its alright were not gonna do anything if you say its alright."

"What's your name sweetie?" asked Dean.

"Rowen" he said quietly.

"That's a beautiful name," said Dean, "I love it."

"Thank you," Rowen whispered shyly. Rowen didn't understand what it was about this man, but he made butterflies appear in Rowen's stomach. Rowen decided that it was a pleasant feeling. Sam had been searching through the cupboards for the food and found a box of macaroni and cheese.

He pulled the box out and was just about to find a pan to cook it in, but he accidentally dropped the box. It fell from his large hand and hit the floor with a thud. Rowen bent to pick it up for Sam and as he did his ratty t-shirt rode up ever so slightly.

A coloring of purple caught Dean's eye, he grabbed Rowen around the waist and pulled his shirt further up his back, revealing the vast array of markings found there.

"Wha..What are you doing?" Rowen stammered out shakily.

Dean ran his big hand lightly over the expanse of the boy's back. There were bruises, which looked recent, scars old and new, and cuts, which made Rowen hiss lightly when Dean ran his fingers gently over them.

"Did he do this to you? HUH?! Did he?" Dean asked Rowen forcibly, turning the small boy's body around so he could look him in the eyes. When Rowen gave no response, Dean grabbed his chin and pulled his face up.

"How did that happen Rowen?" he asked again, this time softer and gentler.

"I….I just..I..I fell..and..I…." Rowen tried helplessly to excuse the marks on his back, but he wasn't fooling Dean.

"Rowen that's not possible. There are old scars and new cuts, so you've either fell and messed up your back a hell of a lot over the years or these were intentional." Dean said, determined to get a response. Rowen wouldn't look him in the eyes, he stared at his feet and curled his toes against the hard wood to keep himself grounded. Dean pulled the small boy's body into his lap.

"Rowan, baby, you can tell me. Who did it Ro? Who? Please, tell me," Dean pleaded, while rubbing the boys sides in soothing circles. Rowan's eyes teared up and he shook his head.

Sam knelt beside them and Rowan shied away, turning his face into Dean's chest.

"It's ok. You can tell us anything," consoled Sam softly while Dean continued to rub circles on Rowan's sides, "If your father is hurting you, we need to know about it so we can get you away."

"We just don't want you hurt, sweetheart," said Dean softly, "So, please just tell us if it's him."

Tears continued to pour down Rowan's face as he replied, "Y…yes..it's daddy, but I don't want you to take me away. You can't! Please, he'll be so mad!"

"Baby, no, no we won't let him hurt you anymore. He won't be able to hurt you. You don't have to be scared." Dean assured him bringing him closer to his chest. The boy was so small that he was nearly swallowed by Dean's huge mass.

"No! You can't take me away because I deserve this!" Rowan cried hysterically, staring into Sam and Dean's shocked faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What?!" asked Dean incredulously while turning Rowen to face him.

"I deserve it…it's my fault that she died," he replied quietly. Dean shook his head.

"Who died Rowen?" Sam asked him gently.

"Mommy," Rowen replied simply, "She died when I was being born. Daddy says that I did it and that the demon inside me messed Mommy up inside." Sam and Dean couldn't believe the words coming out of this little boy's mouth. He actually believed that he was at fault for his mother's death, and all because his father had told him so.

"Rowan, your mother's death is not your fault. You were just a little baby; you had no control over what happened to your mother at all. Do you understand me?" said Sam forcefully.

Rowan looked up at the brothers with glassy, tear filled eyes, "But Daddy says it's my fault, that I deserve it cause I hurt her."

"No, No, No, your mother dying was not your fault. There was no way you could have possibly hurt her! Okay?" Dean asked, hoping and praying that they would somehow be able to get through to this little boy.

"I don't understand. Why would Daddy lie to me? Why would he tell me it's my fault that Mommy is dead?" Rowen was desperately searching for any reason as to why his father would tell him such a horrible thing.

Dean held the tiny boy close to his chest. "I don't know Ro. I don't understand it either. I do know one thing for certain though, were not leaving you here with him. You're coming with Sam, and me okay? Were not gonna let him hurt you anymore."

"NO! You can't try to take me away from him. He'll get so angry, he'll kill you. I tried to leave once, tried to run away from him, but he caught me," Rowen was nearly hysterical now, "I don't want him to do to you what he did to me. I don't want you to be hurt like I was."

Sam and Dean tried to calm the boy down, he was still cradled in Dean's lap and Sam was gently stroking his arm while Dean was petting his head, "He won't hurt us. We've faced far worse than him and were still alive to tell the story. It will be fine, I promise you, okay?" Dean asked, nearly begging this sweet little boy to trust him.

Rowen looked at the two men as if looking into their very souls, searching for the truth behind their promises, before finally heaving a great sigh and nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll come with you, but you have to promise me that you will make it out of this alive, okay?"

"I promise Ro," replied Dean without hesitation. Just then they heard a yell from the living room.

"Evan! What are you doing in there?! Where's my damn BEER?!" As this was said they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen door.

Sam and Dean braced themselves for the battle that was about to come.


	5. AN Pic UP!

Okay guys those of you who wanted a pic of Rowen I listed a URL in my profile so have a look.

Thanks, Review please!


End file.
